When She Calls
by rainbowwriters
Summary: Just another quick one shot - no plot, just well you know ;)


Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairing: Bo/Lauren

Rating: M

Time line : whenever you'd like it to happen :) - There's not exactly any plot that's important :)

Dedication: To QuickLookBusy, for prompting us to drag another short story out of our archives.

**When She Calls**

**By: The RainbowWriters**

When the call had come in from Doctor Lewis that Bo was needed at the Lab, she had of course answered and agreed to be there as quickly as she could. The late hour had made her worry, but Lauren had assured her it wasn't anything world ending, just that she was needed. Of course the Succubus had first had to finish up the late evening snack she'd picked up after on a whim she'd wandered into a bar whose street sign advertised 'hot meals'.

She'd been feeding more often now that she could 'control' herself, taking smaller meals from more sources to convince herself that she was able to stop whenever she wanted. The idea of control was so new to her, and it still held a shiny new Christmas toy appeal and she liked to exercise it as often as she could.

By the time Bo had actually arrived at the lab she found herself filled with hyper anticipation to see the blonde, and the effort it took to actually find out what research desk the doctor was hunched over did little to help.

Of course when Bo finally pushed through the correct double doors to find her, Lauren was sat on a lab stool bent over a microscope, ticking off boxes on a long complicated observation sheet.

The Succubus had tried to be patient when Lauren apologized for the fact she was still working on something. The blonde having been sure that despite her call to the brunette, it would have been awhile before Bo appeared, her almost immediate arrival surprising her.

Giving Bo a short explanation that she needed a few more minutes, Lauren inadvertently left Bo to poke around the small research lab they occupied while she continued to tick boxes.

Trying a few times to draw the blonde's attention away with witty comments about various odd looking containers, Bo was forced in the end to pull over another stool to sit down right beside the distracted Doctor.

As Lauren continued to stare into the microscope, Bo's boredom rose with each moment. Until finally an idea took hold of her and very quietly she scooted her stool closer, until she was slightly behind Lauren's right shoulder.

Bo started her plan by pretending to be interested in the checklist that Lauren worked on, even though there were so many acronyms on the sheet she wondered how anyone ever kept them straight. As she appraised it, she let her hand come around to settle on Lauren's leg absently, before she began a soft stroking motion over the cotton material.

"I know you have to do this but you seem really uptight." Bo let her voice drop to a low tone as she continued the caress, her other hand came up to Lauren's left shoulder and massaged the tight muscle there. "Are massages illegal in the lab?"

"No." Lauren cast her a quick glance shaking her head slightly. "I really am sorry, I won't be long I promise, I really didn't expect you to rush over here." She added turning her attention back to the scientific sample on the slide before her.

"I know, keep working, don't mind me." Bo smiled at her when her head was turned, moving her massaging hand to the other shoulder. The entire time her right hand mapped out the seam on the inside of Lauren's pants with the tip of her fingers.

"I just feel bad that you hurried over." Lauren shifted a little in her seat trying to refocus her mind on the work she needed to finish, though the new level of attention she was getting from the Succubus made this more and more difficult.

"Don't feel bad, I hurried over because it was you." Bo admitted moving her hand to massage the back of Lauren's neck, very purposely not changing the motion of her other hand but making the press of it a little firmer.

"How have you been?" Lauren licked her lips trying to keep a conversation going between them to at least help her focus on something other than Bo's hand on her thigh. She ticked another box, moving the pen to hover in place over the next box indecisively.

"Good, works been pedestrian." Bo answered the question honestly knowing the only case she and Kenzi were working on at the moment was keeping an eye out for a lost cat they found a flyer for on a telephone pole near their house. "How about you?" She waited until she had asked the question before she let her fingers skip higher up Lauren's thigh.

"I've been busy." Lauren closed her eyes briefly taking a slightly staggered breath in before she could stop herself. "But..." She paused briefly. "I've been thinking about you."

"Have you?" Bo let her finger move up Lauren's neck, tracing down the outside of her ear at the same time that she let her full palm slide higher so that the apex of the move let the outside of her palm press softly into Lauren's hip. "Any thoughts you want to share with me?"

"I worry about you Bo, you know that." Lauren let her forehead rest briefly against the metal of the microscope. "And since we..." She paused and licked her lips trying seriously hard to refocus on her work, or at least on something other than Bo touching her. But the truth was since they'd started to explore a sexual relationship, it had been hard to think of anything else most of the time.

"I worry about you too, that's why I rushed over, in case you needed me." Bo revealed in turn, knowing the Doctor had already commented on how she would usually have taken her time, but since they'd been intimate she'd felt a need to answer the blonde's calls far more promptly.

With her words the brunette focused on sliding her hand up and down Lauren's thigh, but with every third pass she was letting her palm slide inwards teasingly at the end of the move before it swept back out.

"That's very distracting Bo." Lauren finally admitted putting her pen down, having not ticked a box in a long time. "But I know that you know that."

"A girl can hope." Bo's broad grin would have been obvious if it had been easy for Lauren to look at her. "And as I said you need to relax." She pulled up even closer behind the blonde and leaned in to kiss her neck.

"This isn't what I called you here for." Lauren rather lamely objected as she tipped her head so Bo had more neck open to her advances.

"I know, there is work, many tick boxes." Bo dotted kissed on the long expanse of skin, her hand still making the same sweeping motion lower. "I was improvising a way to help you relax."

"Is this relaxing you?" Lauren asked softly closing her eyes, she leaned back slightly in her chair, subtly sliding her legs apart. Her lab coat falling completely open as her body shifted, the white material slipping off her thighs.

"Yes." Bo's answer was soft and simple as she smiled at the doctor's repositioning. "Though I have to ask, are these pants as expensive as they look?" She checked nonchalantly, the whole time her hand still making its series of moves, though at the end she pressed just slightly harder against Lauren's body.

"They are." Lauren frowned softly, even as her pleasure began to build. "What does that have to do with anything?" She did her best not to roll her hips in response to the harder press.

"Ssssh you're supposed to be relaxing not worrying." Bo let her fingers trail upwards and made slow deliberate work of undoing Lauren's belt. Then she released the button on the top of her slacks. "I think you might need to reduce the number of tick boxes in your life." She spoke in a deep warm tone as she slid the zipper downwards, the blonde's body shifting to help without prompting. As soon as she was able, Bo let her fingers sweep in to run over the lower part of Lauren's stomach.

"Bo." Lauren let her voice growl a little with an aroused undertone. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." Bo sealed the idea with another kiss against Lauren's neck, sensing that the blonde had missed her in more ways then one. Something that she knew despite her recent feeding binges, was true for her as well. Sex with Lauren wasn't about healing or feeding, it was just about enjoying, and she did enjoy the blonde. A very heated dream she'd had the night before had her waking up in the morning with a pillow stuffed between her legs. "Are you feeling more relaxed?" She questioned as she let her fingers slide under the sheer material of the blonde's underwear and skim lower with each slow pass.

"Not exactly." Lauren admitted, she shifted her hips forward more to the front of the stool. Her body showing Bo how very much she wanted her hand to continue its exploration.

"Am I moving too fast?" Bo asked the question softly, just letting her fingertips trace over shaved skin, noting to herself the doctor must have pampered herself recently.

"No." The blonde shook her head, her answer honest. "A part of me calling you was to see you." She admitted her tone softening slightly. "Like I've said I missed you." She let her breathing shift slightly. "A lot."

"I missed you too... a lot." Bo purred back her body having shifted with Lauren's forward. She finally let her hand slide down to fully cup the blonde's heated body. Pleased at the effect her distracting touches had caused in her lover.

"Bo..." Lauren lifted up slightly creating more space between her body and the chair beneath her. "Hmmmm..." She purred reaching down she closed her hand briefly around Bo's forearm in appreciation.

"Is it okay for me to admit that I have missed touching you?" Bo's desire filled tone matched the slow press of her index finger in past Lauren's outer lips, dipping through the growing wetness that greeted her. Just the sensation of it against her fingertip made the succubus' own core shiver. "I keep having very erotic dreams about you."

"You have?" Lauren began stroking her fingers up and down Bo's arm in time with the succubus' stokes. "When?" She felt herself becoming more aroused by the idea that the succubus thought of her enough to fantasize about her.

"Last night, you and I were at this placed called Duncan's rock, where I used to swim when I was young. We were skinny dipping." Bo teased her with details in the same way that her fingertips, finally reaching in deep enough, gently teased over the blonde's centre.

"Is that why you were so eager to come?" Lauren nearly stuttered over the last word as she felt her body tune its focus into what Bo was doing, the soft but expert way that the brunette was touching her made it impossible to resist.

"In my dream we were both eager." Bo chuckled softly, purposely slipping a second finger into the blonde's body to slide down either side of the tight bundle of nerves there. "Would you go skinning dipping with me if I asked Doctor?"

"Yes." Lauren's breathing staggered a little as she answered. "I'd go anywhere with you." She made the strokes on Bo's arm longer, a tremble in her hand.

"Mmmm." Bo gave a soft moan, the feel of her lover's increasing arousal making her body come alive at the same time.

Much as the brunette had made the passes of her hand on Lauren's thigh alter slowly, after letting her fingers pass in the split fashion for some time, she began to let them slide directly over the now hard nub of flesh. A soft moan escaped Lauren's lips and her legs splayed even further open, offering herself completely to her lover's hand.

"When you finish with your tick boxes..." Bo made 'ticks' with her fingertip as she spoke. "Do you want to come at my house?" She growled the idea into Lauren's ear. "I mean come to my house."

"What about Kenzi?" Lauren moaned loudly as Bo flicked over and over at her ever increasingly sensitive centre, her hips moving more fluidly in response to the touches. "You said you didn't... Mmmm.." She gripped Bo's arm for a moment as her body shuddered inside in pleasure, her orgasm building. "Want her to know."

"She'll deal." Bo had changed her mind not long after they'd had the conversation but until now she hadn't had the chance to readdress the issue. After all Kenzi hadn't been as open to forgiving Lauren for her early transgressions as the Succubus was. She continued to work her fingers against the blonde's building pleasure, enjoying every move and flare of her lover's hips. "I want to spend time with you." She began to speed up her fingers motion over the tight nerves, knowing she was the reason Lauren was growing wetter and wetter.

Lauren's other hand griped the edge of the table as she knew she was beginning to lose the usual tight control she kept on herself. She angled her hips more and began moving her body, trying to subtly keep Bo's fingers moving against exactly the right spot.

"Then yes, I want to come with you." She breathed out hotly, finally answering both of the brunette's questions.

Bo didn't make her suffer through any more conversation, locking her wrist she kept her fingers exactly where Lauren seemed to want her. Secretly loving the feel of the blonde's hand moving over her wrist and arm, considering where her hand was. She allowed the blonde to make any adjustments as her body continued to flare forward more, making Bo's movement easy in its environment of liquid desire.

Lauren's grip on Bo's arm tightened as her body began to peak, her back arching as her hips began to judder, her breathing shifting to a fast breathy pant.

"Right there." Lauren whispered, her eyes nearly closed as she tipped her head sideways a little to rest against Bo's.

"Right there." Bo whispered back making sure to keep the motion and position of her fingers the same, knowing that she couldn't ignore such an intense request.

Lauren's orgasm began with a soft whimper as the blonde released the grip she had on Bo's arm before she moved her hand further up. She re-gripped it there, giving her a leverage point to balance herself as she pressed down against the fingers Bo moved against her centre. The next stage of her building release was a hard shudder than ran down her spine, and flaring her hips against Bo's fingers again, Lauren's body began to rhythmically jolt up and down.

"BO!" Lauren's brown eyes flared open as she suddenly toppled over the edge of her release. Bo continued her movements, slowing them when she knew that she couldn't draw any more pleasure out of the blonde and finally stopped when she was spent.

"More relaxed?" The brunette whispered the question leaning in to kiss her lightly.

"Not exactly." Lauren was honest as slowly she relaxed the grip she had on Bo's arm, her body coming back to rest fully on the stool.

With a grin on her face she slowly disentangled her hand, and pulled back to let the doctor fix her clothes.

"So how many tick boxes until we can get out of here?" Bo grinned at the blonde, clearly ready for round two. She wasn't surprised when instead of answering her, the Doctor turned away from her microscope and kissed her hard.

The End


End file.
